


A Young Man Called 'Trick'

by Trick_Valeska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trick_Valeska/pseuds/Trick_Valeska
Summary: A troubled young man arrives in Gotham, hoping for a new start and to maybe find himself as well. Coming from his background wasn't easy and at the tender age of seventeen, he is ready for a new adventure.Gotham is not a city for the faint of heart and not to be entered into lightly....Even before Batman, the city was running by its criminal underbelly, the Mob families, underworld Kingpins and their associates along with the city's rich and elite. Dirty GCPD Cops were paid to look the other way and free passes were given.Follow on the journey down the rabbit hole and into the darkness of Gotham City on one young man's epic journey where he finds out his past is not what he expected!!





	1. The Runaway

Selina had been following the strange ginger-haired teen for the better part of three hours now. Keeping her distance, she watched from across the street, crouched behind a dumpster as the young man once again reached into his backpack for someone else who had approached him. The stream of people has been pretty steady since he started his little venture she thought to herself what he is selling must be pretty good or this kid just has game. She watched now as cash exchanged hands and the person walked away. 

At first, when she found out he had money she was just going to rob him, but after watching him for a while, watching him work, he intrigued her. Like Bruce Wayne when they had first met, although in a way, different.

It was obvious he wasn't a boy-billionaire like her friend and this kid has street smarts. Selina watched as he kept a lookout, zipping up his bag before hoisting it up onto his shoulders, over the navy blue hoodie and green jacket he wore as he got ready to move again. She had noticed that he didn't stay in one spot long, this was also a very smart move and also her chance as he began to walk down the street. Crossing, she quickly hurried to catch up with him.  
“Hey!” she called. He stopped, turning around “Wait up!”  
She smiled at him as they came face to face at last “Hi.”  
“Hi, sorry, already closed up shop.” He points indiscreetly to a GCPD patrol car parked further up the street, taking a second to look at Selina. “Although, you don't look like a junkie to me, a little pot here and there maybe, am I right?”  
Selina keeps pace and they walk together, past the cruiser and out of earshot.  
“Pfft, no I'm not a junkie.”  
“Ok, bye then....” He picks up his pace to walk away, only to have her follow which makes him annoyed and he rolls his eyes at her as he turns back around, they are halfway down the block now.  
“If your not a junkie, what do you want then? I've got shit to do. Oh, and if you are thinking about robbin' me, it's not gonna happen.” The switchblade between them glinted in the sunlight, the sly grin on his face meant he was serious.  
“Well, I was....until I watched you work. You've got hustle.”  
“Thanks.”  
“I haven't seen you around, I take it you're not from around here?”  
“No, I'm not but what's it to you? I can take care of myself, thanks. I gotta go...” He turns to leave.  
Selina grabs his arm, giving an amused chuckle, eyebrows raised “Really? This is Gotham, there are things about this city that you don't understand unless you are from here.”  
He jerks his arm but her firm grip doesn't loosen and she continues to stare him down as she continues “There are people in this city that you have to be very aware of. These people are heathens and will do anything to get what they want.”  
This made the young man laugh loudly “Really? Like what? Big and rich billionaires who want to buy up half the city and raise taxes? Or how about politicians out for power? Yeah, news for you babe, they are in every city.” He pulled at her grip again, unsatisfied that she still wouldn't budge “Let go of me, or I will stab you.”  
Selina glanced at the blade again before letting go of his arm “Fine, Whatever Smartass.”  
Turning away from him, she took a half a dozen or so steps before turning back.  
“No, the Heathens I am referring to, they don't care who you are or what you mean to them. If you wrong them, in any way, they will not hesitate to murder you in cold blood where you stand. These people can hold a grudge and will wait until the right time to exact their revenge not caring who else it impacts. They want to control this city and will do whatever they have to do in order to do that.”  
“Again, isn't that every city in the good ole U S of A?”  
“I'm talking bigger than that. Don't you watch the news?”  
“No, we didn't have cable......Wait, why are you trying so hard to help me?”  
“I'm trying to warn you. Leave, believe me, you don't really want to stay here.”  
“Pfft, whatever, just go and if you see me in the future, don't bother to say hi.” With this said, he turned and walked away, leaving Selina standing there, puzzled as to why she was so drawn to him and why in a way, he seemed so familiar.


	2. Friend or Foe?

Trick strolled the neighborhood; thinking about that strange girl with the wicked curls. He smiled as he thought about her now; he didn't know why he did; she'd totally snubbed him and given him attitude. Still, though she was kinda cute in that tight black getup she wore with those goggles.   
Somewhere, not so far off, sirens of the GCPD wailed and the sound of gunshots echoed through the crisp late summer air which held a weird charge. Growing up on Chicago's south side, the noise didn't phase him at all although the charge in the air was something different. Something felt...off, he just couldn't place it, the feeling in his gut told him to be extra careful. His mind told him to watch his back. Street smarts were like second nature to him and he had learned to take care of himself well; it's not like he had anyone else to rely on growing up. 

Stopping, he took his cigarettes out of his pocket and removed one from the pack, retrieving a lighter from his other pocket he lit it, inhaling as he pondered his past. This didn't last long before he was interrupted by a large black SUV that careened around the corner, stopping opposite of him on the street, close to the corner under the train. Immediately, three thugs jumped out, dressed entirely in black, two wore patrol caps, the other completely bald. They all carried heavy caliber weapons and enough ammo draped across their bodies to take down a small army, or a decent sized gang at least.   
Instinctively, Trick ducked behind a car to watch what was going down, not wanting to be seen as the bald one opened the front passenger door and another man exited the vehicle who intrigued him. The man was shorter than the rest, wearing a long coat and a scarf around his neck against the cold; although he did not wear a hat and his jet black hair was in kind of a faux-hawk, his nose could best be described as beaky and he walked with a limp, using a cane to support himself. The small group headed into the alley where another gang of thugs were waiting, dressed well, like thugs. Their clothes are somewhat raggedy, they are unkempt and somewhat dirty. Even from here, Trick could tell that they were scared of the smaller man who walked with a limp. Even from across the street, he could tell that they were terrified by how wide their eyes were and how none of them dare make a move, even to flinch.  
“Ah, Penguin, how nice to see you!” One man spoke up, who Trick assumed was the gang leader stepped forward.  
“Do you have the money that you owe me?”   
“Not all of it.” The tall gruff looking man with a buzzed haircut and stubbly beard reached into the back pocket of the jeans he wore. The men behind 'Penguin' raised their guns.  
“Whoa, calm down fella's.. this is what I have...” The man held out his arm and in his hand, there was a fair sized wad of what Trick assumed was cash.  
“Where's the rest of it, Zane, we had an agreement! That agreement was that by sundown tonight, which is obviously close enough, you would have the rest of my money.”   
“I..I don't have it, I'm sorry.”   
“Well, that's just too bad...boys.”The one called Penguin signaled his men who moved forward, grabbing the leader by the arms and toward the waiting SUV.   
“Wait! Please, I can come up with the money!!! I have more product, I just need two or three days tops to move it.....”  
“Why haven't you moved it already? The man was small but quick. As he asked this, he already had a knife to the taller man's throat.  
“T..th..there was some little turd encroaching on our territory, selling to OUR customers!! I..I swear I will move the rest of the stuff like I said. I will also find that little turd....”  
“You better!..” The smaller man spat “Because if I have to go looking for him, then you can consider yourself as good as dead and your squatters evicted from what will become MY territory!! Do you understand?” He moved the knife from the man's throat, dangerously close to his gut.  
“Y..Yes, I understand,”  
“What the hell are you doing?” the familiar female voice came from behind him, making Trick jump while sending a tingle up his spine as he stood and turned to face her.   
“Hey! Don't sneak up and scare me like that!” Trick hissed as she crouched down beside him.  
“What the hell are you doing?” She hissed back at him “Do you know what you've gotten yourself mixed up in?”   
Trick just looked at her quizzically which made Selina roll her eyes.  
“Look, I can handle myself, ok?”Trick snapped back at her not really knowing for sure where the anger came from.   
“Oh really? So what's your plan then?   
“Uh...I Uh... haven't really come up with a plan just yet....”  
“Well now, it's a little late for that!” Came a voice from behind both of them, one Selina recognized. They stood up to face; who Trick recognize as the short man from across the street, the one the limp that the gang leader referred to as Penguin.  
Selina gave a little smile “Hi Ozzy, long time no see!”  
“Hello, Selina, who's your meddling little friend?” He smiled at them both as they turned to glance at each other. From across the street, the gang leader called Zeke yelled   
“That's him!!! The little drug dealing shit!!!”  
Both Selina and Trick knew they were in trouble, Trick making it quite clear. Selina however, was trying to keep her cool but her brain was going a mile a minute, thinking of ways to get out of this, knowing what he could do.  
“Well if you don't want to talk right now, fine, but you will.” Two goons stepped up behind Selina and Trick, so they couldn't escape.   
Selina sighed, C'mon Ozzie, I”m sure it was just an honest mistake?”She looked at Trick, who nodded.   
Oswald looked at Trick, staring him down. “You messed with him...!” He motioned to Zeke across the street “and you messed with my income kid! Now I”m going to have to make it up...Ugh!” He grunted in frustration and anger.  
“Maybe we can help you...then we can call it even?”  
Selina suggested hopefully, Oswald just smiled   
“You think you can help me recover that cash?  
“How much does he owe you?”   
“Ohh...' he pretended to ass it all in his head “.....Alot!” Penguin laughed “A lot more than you would ever be able to repay me, I know that much. Now I can't let you just...walk away, can I?” stepping forward, he pulled a gun from the inside of his jacket pocket.  
Selina stepped out in front of Trick “No, I can't let you do that.”  
“Hah!” Oswald quipped “You think I'm going to go through you to get to that little troublemaker? Why would you do that when you don't even know him?”  
Selina glanced at the young man “Because it's the right thing to do..I don't think he knew what he was getting himself into. He doesn't deserve to die.”  
Both of them looked at the young man who wore a look of shock and terror on his face.  
“Well, until I decide what I am going to do with the two of you, both of you are going to have to come with me.”  
The two goons led them to the large black SUV with blackout tinted windows, waiting where they had left it. Suicide doors that opened from the center led into a plush red interior accented with gold trim.   
“After you.” Oswald motioned toward the vehicle, letting Selina climb in first on the right before he climbed in and sat next to her. Trick slid in on the left, followed by the bald man next to him who was holding an AK. As soon as the doors were closed and the vehicle began to move, the locks clicked into place. Silence fell between them for about fifteen or twenty seconds before the bald man held up a hand in a wave to Trick. “Hi, I don't think we've met before? I'm Victor.”  
“Uh..Hi.”  
“Oh, He Speaks!” Penguin quipped from beside Selina before addressing her “You really should let the young man speak for himself.” This made her roll her eyes.   
Turning toward the young man, with an elbow on his knee, chin resting in his hand, Penguin posed a couple of questions directly to Trick as the SUV stopped in traffic.   
Trick eyed the lock and door handle, fidgeting nervously as the vehicle slowed to a complete stop, the air brakes on a large semi truck beside them hissed loudly making him jump nervously.   
“What is your name, young man?   
Trick glanced at Selina who just gave him a dirty look and he could already tell that as soon as she was able, she was probably going to leave him far behind. Still, she didn't deserve this.   
“ I go by Trick.”  
“Trick?” Penguin countered   
“Just...Trick.”  
“Ok..Hm..” he considered “Trick, if that's what you prefer. People call me Penguin.”  
“Why do they call you that?”  
Selina piped up “Because he walks like one...” she snickered, which earned her a sidelong glare from Penguin.   
“It was a joke..chill birdman.”  
This had given Trick a chance to look out the window to see that they were now once again headed outside of town, the tall towers of the city's center already far behind.   
“Where are you taking us?”  
“Never you mind, just know that for now, you will be safe. We are almost there.”


	3. A Man Called Penguin

A short time later, they arrive at the Cobblepot family home where they are ushered into the sitting room along with Penguin, now in a three-piece black pinstripe suit and red tie; along with Victor to sit in front of a roaring fire. Another man also joined them, entering through another door somewhere in the room. He was stocky with broad shoulders and a buzz cut. He looked like he would either be a wicked bodyguard or a big teddy bear. As he moved into the room, Penguin introduced him “This is my associate and friend, Butch.  
“Hiya.” The man's voice soft, his greeting also came with a smile. Not gruff like Trick had imagined.  
“Trick.” The two men shook hands.  
“Our new friend here was just about to tell us what he has to say for himself...go on..”  
“She had nothing to do with any of this, I swear! She just happened to be in the neighborhood, stalking me...” he gave Selina a look, she stuck her tongue out at him  
“She was right, it was an honest mistake. I didn't actually know that I was messing with anyone... I was just trying to make a few bucks with the drugs I stole from my mother's stupid junkie boyfriend before I left. I was hoping to find somewhere to stay tonight and I dunno, maybe some good pizza?”  
“I know a place, consider it done! Penguin rang a bell and as if out of nowhere, a servant appeared. A gruff looking woman in a kind of traditional maid outfit stalked over to him and he whispered in her ear. She made a little grunt of agreement, nodding and left the room again.”What's a few pies among friends, Hmm?” He settled back on the sofa “As for accommodations for tonight, consider yourself my guests; there will be two guest rooms ready for whenever you are ready to go to bed. Now, young man, the way I see it, you should be glad that you ran into me first, I am a lot more forgiving and lenient than some of the...Heathens in this town shall we say....well, heathens and one billionaire brat. Anyways it's a long story for another time. Right now, while we wait for the pies, why don't you tell us why you decided to come to Gotham, a city rife with crime; committed by some of the most heinous people you will ever meet, and sell drugs?”  
“I'd rather not talk about it.”  
“Really? Ok...Well then let me tell you about some of these unsavory characters that I'm sure you will meet.”  
The conversation continued until the pizza's arrived, about thirty-five minutes later, they all dug in hungrily, pulling pieces from the four boxes that lay on the large dining table in the room, before settling back on the couch.  
“Why are you telling me all this? Aren't you one of them?” Trick asked as he settled back with a glass of soda and pizza.  
Penguin nods “The reason I am telling you this, is because we don't take well to what we call 'outsiders' here. People like you, who aren't from Gotham, these people do not know what happens here, therefore, they do not understand the dynamics that make up the underbelly of this city.” Penguin made himself comfortable before continuing “Now, it's important to understand what goes on here before you make a decision.”  
“Decision?”  
As I see it, we have two options here... Option one, you hand over the money you made today as a down payment on what you owe me and then you work for me until you work off the rest. Then you leave Gotham and don't look back. This, of course, is for your own safety. Option two, you take a chance. Just keep the money that you made today and you come to work; for me. Prove your loyalty and when you are done paying back what you owe by working, you will have a job here with me. I pay well, just so you know.”   
Trick considered this over a bite of pizza, the flavors melding in his mouth, it was delicious! The stringy mozzarella cheese still hot, landing on his chin and he wiped at it with a napkin. His stomach growled at him and he realized that this was the first thing he had actually eaten today and he was ravenous.   
Penguin noticed this “Please, eat up, there's lots of food. If you choose to work for me, you will need your energy. Gotham is not a forgiving place, isn't that right, Selina?”


End file.
